Kings
by Toraemon
Summary: That night I learned a lesson, Power changes People. Power changes Fate. Power changes Everything... Awaken too Early!Issei.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD is a cool works of Ichiei Ishibumi-Sensei and I do not own anything except this fanfiction that I created because I was looking for something to do. I don't need any payment in any form except reviews or favorite. Flames will be ignored and so on. Sorry if my grammar sucks, English is not my primary languages so please be gentle and point my mistakes. Other than that, please enjoy the story.

Chapter 0

Intro

The Awakening

Red...

That was the first color that entered the boy's eyes... Bloody red

Those crimson bloods which were painted on his house's wall, those crimson bloods that were trickling down from his father's stomach and his mother's neck, and those crimson bloods that run down from the swords that the hooded men held, He hated it all.

"Why...?" He weakly asked. His tear was slowly coming down his cheek. Falling down to his knees he slowly called his parents "Kaa-san...Tou-san..."

No answer

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! Kaa-san! Tou-san!" He was desperate. He was panicked. He was scared.

The seven years old boy kept calling to his parents. Deep down, he knew that his call would never be answered by his blood bathed parents, but he continued to scream those words from his mouth. Ignoring those strangers that stood before him, he kept on screaming.

Finally he stopped calling his parents. He looked up and saw one of the figures stood right in front of him.

The person before him was different than the other people in that room. His robe was more bloodied than the others. His posture was more straight than the others. The weird feeling that the boy would associated with death later, was thicker than the others.

The sword he held was jet black in color. Same as its wielder, it was more dangerous than the other sword in the room. The feeling of doom and death were oozing out from its blade.

The man looked down on him. Those black orbs filled with no life stared back at his light brown one. After a moment, the man started to speak.

"They are dead" His cold voice sent chills down his spine. Not only the meaning of his words, but also the way he spoke gave him dread. "I killed them"

They are dead.

He killed them.

"aaaaahhhAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!"He screamed

Those words, those facts gave him a feeling he never felt before. He felt sad. He felt resigned. He felt grieve. But more than anything, he felt hatred.

He wanted the man dead.

He wanted to watch him suffer.

He wanted to be the one who sent him to the depths of hell.

What should he do to fulfill these wish? He was only a child, barely reaching his teen. These men were older, stronger, more experienced, and the most important, harder to kill. What should he do to deliver punishment to these evil? What did he need?

'Ah, that's right' the boy thought. Gazing intently at the black sword the man held. 'The thing I need to accomplish it is...'

'Power'

That single word resonated deep inside his soul, waking up the entity chained down by the curse of the gods. Being awakened ten years earlier than how it should have been, the entity inside him shook with joy.

[You finally understand the most important thing] a deep voice echoed in his mind. The voice was loud and inhuman, but the only thing that matter to the boy right then was that the voice was filled with power. [So do you want it? My help? My guidance? My Strength?]

The answer was obvious. Asking such pointless things was only a waste of times. Without hesitation and second thought the boy answered with voice filled with resolution.

'Yes!'

[Then I'll give you my power, rejoice mortal!] He could feel it. Powers were slowly building up inside his body. Slowly, he began to stand on his feet once more.

He looked resolutely at his parents' murderer. He could see it, those people expressions. They looked shocked for a moment, wondering how a small child like him could make that kind of face after seeing his parents' dead body before they began to dismiss their initial confusion. He realized it his current power is not enough.

[Hoo... they are quite exceptional, aren't they? To not dropping their guards even against a kid like you. I thought we could take at least two of them down, but I guess not-]

'Power' The boy said to the being inside him 'Just give me power.'

[Oi, Oi boy!] He could feel the being inside him making an annoyed grunt [Giving you power is easy, but the consequences is pretty heavy for a boy like you, you know?]

'Don't care' The boy retorted instantly 'Help me for now, I'll think about consequences later'

The being snorted inside his mind. His thought were childish and selfish, the kind that you expected from a children of his age. But the weight behind his thoughts were as heavy as the being own determination back in his golden age.

[Fine...] The being gave in and made up its decision [Don't blame me if you die from this you brat!]

The boy nodded and closed his eye. He felt a pull from inside. His consciousness was being dragged down deeper and deeper into the bottom of his soul, until finally the pull stopped.

...

When he opened his eyes he realized that he was inside a pure white space. All around him were various round tables and chair of all sizes. Sitting on those chair were a lot of different people, men and women, old and young, but they shared one similarity to each other. Their faces were blank.

Their presence are weird and scary, the same as the guy with the black sword, but the boy don't care about such things. They were not important right now. The important thing right now is...

"Give me power, all of you."

Right after he said that, all of them stood and walked towards him. Their expression changed into feral grin and they began to be enveloped by a dark aura.

'This is it' the boy thought.

...

The men who stood before him knew that something has changed. The boy aura was rising back then. It was small change and easy to missed, but the boy aura started to change. They felt chill down their spine. At that moment they understood. Their role was already over.

The boy opened his eyes and looked at them with such intense hatred. And then he began to chant.

[I, who is about to awaken…]

Various voices were coming from the boy. Men and Women, Old and Young, Deep and High. Those voices sang with inhuman melody and insane harmony.

[Am the Heavenly dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God….]

Dark aura started to come out from the boy's body. Slowly they began to turn solid and turn into dark tendrils. It stabbed the boy's body repeatedly painting its surface red. The tendrils enveloped the boy skin, turning into a draconic but grotesque looking armor. The boy began to look less human and more monster by the second.

[I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"….]

His armor started to change. The hand turned into a sharp claw and forced him to use his four limbs to support his body. Giant red wing come out from his back, when it spread the wings easily reach the span of 2 meters. Green jewels started to surface from his armor and began to generate more power for its owner.

[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…]

Finally the tendrils started to reach his head. They enveloped him, creating a hard helm decorated with wicked looking horns. Not stopping there, the tendrils found way to his mouth and started to change it. Creating jaws filled with fang sharper than swords that could easily rip anything apart.

That appearance was a dragon itself.

And then, from all the jewels in its body, a mixed scream like voice of the old, the young, man, and woman was emitted.

"It has finally started" The man with the black swords whispered and readied his blade. "The intro for the apocalypse..."

[And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!]

Readying their selves the hooded men launch various attacks to the draconic being. Physical, Magical, Mixed properties, they all bounced off from the red armor without leaving so much as a dent on the armor.

Finally the being released a roar that shook the heaven, earth and the underworld.

[Juggernaut Drive!]

That night the history changed its course and began to write a new story. A new story filled with new encounters, new allies and new enemies. A story with the current Sekiryutei who gained access to the dark power of Juggernaut Drive at the tender age of 7.

The story of Hyoudo Issei, the Red Emperor of the Church.

...

Author notes:

Sorry if it's too short... This is my first work.

I know some of you might be pissed off because of the last sentences... But no worries, Issei won't become a full time exorcist like Xenovia or Irina. He will be stronger than his canon counterpart and he will make some good alliances with several people. There will be some OC. 2 of them will be a constant presence in the story. Will they be overpowered? They will only be as strong as Vali Team members (minus that Fenrir) so keep calm and keep reading.

Please review, PM or email me and tell me what is lacking in my story.

Thank you for reading and bye-bye. (:D)

Toraemon Signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD is a cool works of Ichiei Ishibumi-Sensei and I do not own anything except this fanfiction that I created because I was looking for something to do. I don't need any payment in any form except reviews or favorite. Flames will be ignored and so on. Sorry if my grammar sucks, English is not my primary languages so please be gentle and point out my mistakes. Other than that, please enjoy the story.

Chapter 0,5

Refrain

Angel and Demon

"What a mess..." The blonde man surveyed the now ruined neighborhood. It was bad. Even through the thick mist, he could tell that it was really bad. He had been expecting this scale of destruction when he had felt the sudden pulse of energy coming from the human world, but to see it with his own eyes...

If he told the Heaven that an unknown Dragon had been running amok, they would probably believe him.

Well, if he did that Gabriel would probably scold him for lying and Michael would force him to confess all of his sin by blackmailing him. No, he already learned his lesson when he saw Michael spreading Azazel's Chuunibyou Project to the citizen of heaven.

It had been the first time he ever felt pity for his drinking buddy.

Deciding that he had no choice but to do his job thoroughly, the blonde man sighed and clap his hand. Mortal repelling barrier was instantly erected. With another sigh, he began to examine the ruin around him.

There were only a few building left standing and even then, none of them were left unscathed. One of them in particular was left with a deep claw mark. Well, he might not be far off from his initial opinion. Anything that could make such big mark should not be human. Shrugging his thought he continued walking towards the middle of the ruins.

Arriving at the core of the destruction, the man stopped and whistled in awe.

In front of him was a huge crater, at least half a kilometer in diameter and a meter deep. Not only that, the inside of the crater was emitting intense heat like lava. It was a scene you would expect from a meteorite crash site, but the weirdest thing there, was the boy who was sleeping peacefully in the middle of it.

"Well, well I guess this is unexpected." The man squatted down and rubbed his chin "Even if it's feeble, I can still feel his life force. But to stay alive in this middle of chaos, are you a spirit or something?"

'_His species is unimportant for now I guess..._' The man shrugged and began to climb down the crater. He kneeled down beside the sleeping boy and began to look at the boy's wound. The boy's skin was scorched in random places and some part of his body were even lacking skin '_Eww... his wound looked like Naruto's after he turned into the four-tail_'

"You know kid, you are pretty lucky that I was the one Michael sent to investigate this whole mess."With a tired sigh, the man placed his palm on the boy's forehead and instantly the boy's wound begins to close. It was a miraculous healing. "If Uriel has been the one being sent here, the only thing that guy could do is closing your wound with fire, you know?"

While waiting for the boy recovery, the man contemplated his next action. What should he do to this kid? It's obvious that the kid was not normal. He was the only living human he found here. With this scale of destruction, it would not be weird for him to found mountain of corpse under the rubble. But there were none.

There were no corpse under those ruin, no there were not even a speck of blood there. Not even the lingering smells of iron persist. It's almost felt like this whole ruin had been a former ghost town.

No, He shook his head. That couldn't be right. He knows this neighborhood was lived by numerous people. So how could there be no victim? Maybe the culprit had already erased the evidence and got rid of the corpse? No, that was not possible too. He arrived here half an hour after the pulse was felt. It was impossible even with the use of magic. And if the culprit had erased the evidence then why did he leave this kid here?

What is so special about this kid? He was only a human, at least from his aura. Even if he thought about countless possibilities of this child special quality, he always came into this one answer. The answer was obvious for him.

Sacred Gear

The artifact with mystical power created by God which could only be found inside the human soul. The possessor of a sacred gear will gain special power depending on the type of the sacred gear. Healing, Destroying, Creating, Manipulating, there exist infinite possibilities for a sacred gear power.

But, this scale of destruction was way too ridiculous. If the boy was the one who did all this then... No, even if the boy wasn't the one who did this, the fact that the boy survived was enough indication for the boy to be a possessor of a powerful sacred gear. There's a possibility for the boy to possess one of the 13 ultimate sacred gears The Longinus

Longinus

The name of the spear that was used to stab The Son of The Lord during his last moment. The name Longinus was used as a title for 13 ultimate sacred gears possessing the power to kill divine class entity. Looking around at his surrounding it was not hard to imagine the boy possessing one of them.

If the boy possessed the Dimension Lost He could move the whole citizen to another world without breaking a sweat. If he possessed the Sephiroth Grail the boy will be protected from God knows what attack that was used to level the city. And if it happened that the boy was the one who crush the city to rubble... Well, he could be the possessor of True Longinus, Annihilation Maker, Telos Karma, Regulus Nemea or Boosted Gear.

To be honest those possibilities crept him out. He had met with three people who possess a Longinus. And those meeting were not his favorite one.

The person who possesses the Zenith Tempest is an exorcist directly under Michael. The first time he met him was in the middle of a hunt for an escaped chimera made by the devils. The creature didn't even last 2 seconds after the exorcist fried, freeze, drown and electrocute it simultaneously using a concentrated weather hazard.

The two other Longinus possessors are under Azazel's tutelages. The one with the Canis Lycaon was pretty loyal to Azazel for some reason, and the one with Divine Dividing was a mysterious boy. He only saw them for a while before he has to take cover beside Azazel because the two's so called 'Spar' almost killed their spectator.

Thinking about those three made his head hurt. If this kid is a Longinus Possessor then he probably had some screw loose too. He let out a low chuckle at that thought.

Deciding to keep investigating the place, he picked the boy up and carried him on his shoulder, all the while keeping up his healing. He started to leave the core of the destruction and walk towards the outskirt.

When he almost reached the outskirt he heard some noises in the distance. Not taking any chances he quickly and quietly made way to the source after suppressing his power.

There he saw a brown haired little boy... or is he a girl? Well, whatever... That child was running towards the middle of the ruin with hurry, all the while yelling a foreign name.

"ISE-KUN! ISE-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU!" The child yelled, desperation was easily heard in her voice. "ANSWER ME! ISSSEEEE!"

"Irina! It's dangerous! You should stay in the car!" a middle aged man holding a European sword was chasing after the child. If one looked closely they could see some resemblance in both of them.

'_Probably Father and child_' the blonde decided. _'Hmm? That sword is...Excalibur? This gentle feeling... it's probably Excalibur Blessing_'

Excalibur

The Sword of the Promised Victory, the holy sword that once guide the famous King Arthur of Camelot to glory. It was a sword that was made in the presence of The God himself. The holy power stored inside it was monstrous, to the point that even its presence would bane any lesser evil. After the Battle of Camlann and the death of King Arthur, the sword was broken into countless pieces.

The alchemist and magician of the past that gained the fragment of the original Excalibur create 7 different swords from it. Each one of those swords is now held by the church's member. It was an undeniable statement that the current wielders of the Excalibur fragment were considered to be one of the strongest exorcists in the world.

Since the man was holding one of the Excalibur, it shows that he is a top member of the church. It should not be a problem for him to show his self, but a little part of his mind told him to wait for a while before showing his self.

"No! I have to look for Ise-kun! He might be in danger, Tou-san!" The girl yelled back at his father. Her eyes started to water.

"I know! But running off on your own is dangerous Irina" The man scolded his daughter. He had been heading to the airport with his family for their flight to Italy when a sudden pulse of power washed over him. It didn't make him any calmer when he realized that those pulses were coming from the direction of his old house.

He had not hesitated to turn his car back to the direction of their old house after dropping his wife and daughter at the airport. Only to realized that his daughter had sneak inside the car once more.

He was proud of his daughter. Like him, she was a devoted and faithful child. He even found out one day that his daughter has affinity toward the holy sword Excalibur Blessing that was trusted to him by the church. But sometimes he regretted that his girl has such a strong sixth sense. She could detect power from far away and even pinpoint its source. Just like him, she probably noticed the source of the power and probably wanted to check on her best friend, Issei, not knowing the danger that might be waiting there.

"UWAA! ISEEE!" The girl started to cry. She kept struggling against her father hold, wanting to continue running towards Ise's house.

'_Hoo... That girl was running toward the epicentrum right? Could it be that this kid is this "__**Ise**__" she keep on calling?' _The blonde man mused from a distance_ 'Well, I guess I just have to head there once more. I always wanted to try playing the mysterious guy anyway...'_

With that childish thought, the blonde man walked toward the core of the destruction once more.

...

After calming down his daughter, Shidou Kiri walked towards the Hyoudo Residence once more. Holding his daughter's hand, he slowly navigated the remains of his old neighborhood. The state of the buildings around him became worse the closer he got to his former residence.

What was the cause of all this? Not only was the power level of the aura abnormal back then, but the fact that there were no corpse was making him uneasy. There might be a chance that whoever did this had already erected a barrier to chase the mortal away, but he was doubtful of that.

When he entered the ruins, he felt a strong mortal repellant barrier, but he could tell that the barrier was still fresh, probably erected only about ten to fifteen minutes before he arrived. He could only hope that whoever created that barrier was not in a level of a Devil's Duke/Duchess. He still bear the scar that cursed Duke of Paimon gave to him during the time when he had been active and no, he wanted to avoid fighting against anyone that could turn songs into astral magic circle.

"...Tou-san" His daughter suddenly called him. She stopped walking and clung to his father sides.

"What's wrong, Irina?" He looked down at his daughter. When he felt that his daughter shivered, he could tell that something was wrong. Irina is a brave child. He could confidently say that she is even braver than most adults. But now, his daughter was shivering like a toddler that was left by his parents.

"There is something over there." She pointed towards the mist. It was in the direction of his old house. He quickly forced his senses to focus on the direction that his daughter pointed. Yes, he could feel it. This aura was dangerous. The power behind it was at least three times bigger than the Duke he had fought before.

This was worse than just bad. If the power came from the source of this destruction, he doubted that he would even bother to raise his sword when he faced against it. Not only that, he had to ensure both his and his daughter's safety. The risk was too big, the only logical choice now was to turn back and run away as fast as they could, even if that means abandoning any possible survivor.

"Irina, let's go back. It's way too dangerous here." He whispered to his stunned daughter. In response, his little girl could only look up at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry Irina, but we must go now."

"But, Issei-kun! Ise-kun is-"

"We can only pray for him. I'm sure Lord will protect him." He gritted his teeth. He hated lying to his own family, but it's the only way for the two of them to stay safe. His daughter showed a resigned look before she nodded. She hugged him and buried her face in her father's silk shirt. Little sobs and hiccups could be vaguely heard coming from her.

He was about to pick his daughter's up when suddenly, the mist that covered them began to cleared up from their surroundings. He could tell that this was not natural in the slightest. The mist cleared up only in the direction of the mysterious power. It's almost as if someone just cleave the mist in two, the same way how Moses had divided the red sea in the bible.

He could now see what his former house has become. A huge crater was in place of what should have been his and his neighbors' houses and in the center of it the figure of a man could be seen.

That person who was sitting nonchalantly on the crater was not human. He could tell that much with just a glance.

Appearance wise, he might be human. He has blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, giving clear view of his face. His face was handsome, more handsome than any person he ever met. Priest uniform in the color of red clad his body fittingly, giving him an elegant vibes. And to complete his appearances, black scarf that reached down to his knee hung loosely on his neck. If not for the fact that he was sitting calmly in a middle of ruins, he might mistaken him for a model that was paid to promote the church.

That unearthly appearances and that aura were more than enough proof. That man was not human. That man was dangerous. He should take his daughter and run away. Even if the chances for them to stay alive had go down considerably, but running away was the best choice they had. The best choice that they should take if not for one fact,

There, laying unconscious on the man's lap was the little figure of Hyoudo Issei.

"Ise!" It seems that his daughter saw him too. Now their end had already been set in stone. There was no way that his daughter would abandon her friend. Even if he brought her back by force, she would most likely try to break free and that would hinder him. If he wanted to keep his daughter alive, the only choice he had was to knock his daughter unconscious and rush to safety.

He was about to put a sleep spell to his daughter when the man suddenly raised his hand, and gestured for them to walk closer, his aura becoming more threatening for a moment. 'Damn it!' Kiri swore inside his mind. He already knew what the man meant without further explanation. They have to comply to his demands, if they want to get out of here alive.

He looked at the man once more while thinking about his next action. The man was still sitting cross legged, watching him with a loop sided smile. He got the impression that the man was having fun, as if he was amused in what action he and his daughter would take. This whole situation was nothing but an entertainment to the man.

Deciding that he had no choice in the matter, Kiri slowly walked towards the man, Irina following slowly from his side. He stopped a few feet away from the man, even if he could tell that Irina wanted nothing more than rushing to her best friend's side.

After a moment, the man gestured for him to sit down. Seeing no reason to turn down his demands after going this far, Kiri sat down. Irina who was still standing up looked at the unconscious Ise for a while before she sat down near her father.

"My, my, isn't it quite fancy to meet with two human in a place like this?"Staring at the two mortals before him, the blonde man smirked and started to talk. "If I may know, what are the two of you doing in this place?"

Kiri thought up his answer for a while and began to answer, "My daughter and I felt a sudden influx of magical power here, and since our old residence used to be located in the area, we decided to-"

"I am looking for Issei-kun!"

Not sure about the reason of why the deity asked him, he had decided to play it safe and delivered a neutral answer, only to be interrupted by his overly honest daughter.

"Hmm... Is that so? What is your name, little girl?" The blonde man stared at the brown haired girl with an amused smile.

"Irina, my name is Shidou Irina." The girl answered. "Mister, could you please give Issei-kun back? He is a dear friend to me"

Asking a favor right after telling her name to a deity who might be able to destroy a city, surely his daughter could only be described as brave.

The blonde deity covered his mouth with his hand and turned his back at them. With how his shoulder shook rapidly, Kiri knew that the deity was suppressing his laugh.

"Pftt! Ha... sorry about that." The deity turned towards them again, a grin still plastered on his face.

"Children are so amusing sometimes." He mused "They are naïve and reckless, with that combined, they become so foolishly brave and interesting."

"Is this boy the Issei-kun you are looking for?" He place a hand on Issei's fore head. "Ah, he is pretty much alright. He is most likely sleeping from fatigue." He quickly added when he saw the worried look of the two human.

"So do you want him back?"

"Yes! Please give him back mister!" Irina shouted almost immediately

"No." The deity answered instantly

"Eh!? Why!?" His daughter shot up and looked at the deity with teary eyes. If the deity has a heart then he should be melting under the power of his daughter's puppy dog eyes.

"You are not sincere enough." Okay, that instant Kiri realized that the deity was pretty much heartless.

"I'm very sincere! You should give Issei-kun back!" His daughter retorted. The killing pressure and serious atmosphere from before had pretty much vanished. In place of it was a childish quarrel between the unknown deity and his 6 years old daughter.

"Then prove it."

"Okay! What should I do to prove it!?" The deity's eyes shined brightly with mischievousness at those words.

"Do a 'Triple Axel Dogeza'."

"Eh!? What's that!? What kind of Dogeza is that!?"

"Find the answer yourself and do it in four different places where leylines intersect with each other."

"Eh!? Leylines!? What is that!?" The little girl panicked and shook her head rapidly. After a while she finally decided to turn back at her last line of helper. "Oh Lord, please bless this lost lamb of yours with the knowledge of the 'Triple Axel Dogeza' and 'Intersection of Leylines' so I could prove my sincerity to this man!"

With a prayer that was full of weird request, the little girl stood silently waited for the answer from heavens.

"Pftt! Hahahaha! Oh man! This girl is religiously hilarious! Ahahaha, My sides!" The blonde deity fell down clutching his stomach all the while laughing none stop.

Honestly, Kiri could not fathom how a deity could be more childish than his little girl. Well, at least this deity didn't seem to have any interest in causing them harm, since they now were pretty much his source of entertainment. He thanked the Lord that this deity was peaceful, albeit a little annoying one.

It took about another five minutes before the deity finally calmed himself down.

"Ha... It has been a while since I laugh out like that." The deity said. "Hey Shidou Kiri, you have one heaven of a funny girl."

In that instant Kiri stood up and put a distance between him and the deity. That was impossible; he had not told the deity his name. How could he found out about his name!? Well yes, there are deities who have the ability to read minds, but most, if not all of them are weaklings. This deity was clearly not on the weak side.

"What is so surprising, Kiri-kun?" the blonde deity used his hand to support his chin. That annoyingly amused smile was still intact.

"How do you know my name?" Kiri put up his guard once again, already positioning himself between Irina and the deity. 'Could it be that this deity has already targeted me from the start?' that thought surfaced on his mind. It was only natural for him to think like that since it was not the first time someone had targeted him to steal the Excalibur Blessing.

"It just appeared inside my mind back then." The being answered cryptically. "Do you want to go already? I still want to mess with your daughter for a while, so why don't you wait for a moment or two?"

"I'm sorry but I must decline."Kiri said sternly "Irina let's go."

"Huh? But Tou-san, the mister hasn't given Issei back to us." Irina pouted not understanding the situation since her fear was long forgotten.

Kiri looked at the deity who was smirking at him. He wanted nothing more than to assault the deity with his Excalibur and be done with it. But given the situation right then, his highest priorities was to escaped with his daughter and if possible, Issei.

He was thinking of snatching Issei from the deity with the use of magic, when suddenly the atmosphere changed. The sky which was about to brighten from the morning sun darken once more. When he saw the red magic circle on one side of the crater, he understood.

Devils

Creature of sin and Darkness that was mentioned in the bible. It was unknown whether the devil exist even before the time of creation or not, but the most famous birth of the devil is probably the rebirth of Lucifer who was once an angel who serves God. They resided in the underworld, fighting for territory with the fallen angels. They are the biggest enemies for Angel and anyone who follow the path of the God.

Because they are a creature of darkness, they are really vulnerable against anything that possesses the property of holy and light. Luckily for him, Excalibur Blessing is probably one of the best weapons that could deal heavy damages to the devil. He was pretty optimistic before he saw the mark on the circle.

The Crest of Lucifer

This must be some kind of sick joke. The first was the abnormal power that created this destruction; the second one was this unknown deity who has a questionable mentality and now the third one, a possible member of the Lucifer clan. Don't bother about staying alive, now he doubted if there was any reason for staying alive if this kind of thing kept happening.

"Hey Kiri, Please hold this boy for a while." The blond deity lifted Issei and gave him to Kiri. "It might get messy depending on the one who came out." For the first time, the blonde deity stood up and put on a serious face.

From the magic circle a man appeared. He was a pretty tall and muscular man wearing a formal suit. His brown hair was spiked up and his face was stern. On his shoulder, a crimson sword was strapped with leather rope.

"Ah! It's been a while since I last come to the human world." The man stretched his arms as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep. "Hmm? Who the hell are you people!?"

The brown haired man stared at them one by one as if sizing them up. When his eyes fell on the blonde haired deity who had smiled nonchalantly once more, he suddenly paused and pointed at him.

"You! Why the hell are you here!?" He shouted at the blonde.

"Jesus, it has been a while since we last met right Beo-kun? And the first thing you do is shouting at me? What kind of manner is that?" The blonde man shook his head, his tone light as if he was speaking to an old friend. "Is that how a descendant of the hero Beowulf and a part of honorable peerages of Lucifer should act? To be honest I'm disappointed."

"Shut up! You are as annoying as ever you stupid bird!"

They knew each other, that much was obvious. But the problem was whether the blonde haired man an ally of the devil or not. From how their conversation went, the blonde deity could be a friend or a foe to the brown haired devil.

"Just answer my question! Why-Are-You-HERE?!" The brown haired devil emphasis every words he said with a stomp of his feet that created a small scale earthquake.

"Why don't you take a guess?"

"Ugh fine! You are here to investigate the source of that mysterious power right!?"

"Nope, I'm merely here because of the guidance I got from the Lord."

"Ahg! You are annoying! I am a fool for playing along with you!"

"In my opinion, you are a fool from the start. Isn't that the reason why you ended up as a lackey?"

"AAGHHH! That's it! This is a waste of my time!"

It was a one sided insulting from the blonde haired deity. But this was his chance; if he wanted to run away then this was the best chance he could possibly get. He silently took hold of his daughter's hand gesturing her to go. With the sleeping boy on his back and his daughter beside him He readied himself to run away. He had already reached the edge of the crater when suddenly he heard the devil yelled at them.

"Oi! The human over there! Get back here!" Kiri almost chocked out when he heard the shout. "Don't think that this Great Beowulf won't notice you trying to run away! Until I finished the task that Sirzechs-sama entrusted to me, no one is permitted to leave the vicinity!"

'_Why!?' _He cursed in frustration. It's just a little more and he would escape with his daughter and her best friend alive. He glanced at the blonde deity who was sitting down again. When the deity noticed him, he only gestured for him to stay calm as if saying 'Ma, ma Just play along for now Kiri-kun.'

The Devil, Beowulf brought out a device that vaguely resembled a metal detector. He began to walk around the crater. At times the device would give out a weak beeping sound. After a while, the device gave a loud ringing noise. Beowulf quickly grabbed the device and checked on the screen.

"Let's see, 88.64% of the source were dragonish in nature and the rest of it were simply a mixed of a little bit of everything. Hah! This is way too easy!" He began to read the result out loud. It might only be his impression, but the devil seemed to be showing off to the other deity "The dragon is a fire and power based type and the power level is over nine thousand..."

The devil blinked and rubbed his eyes then focusing his sight at the devices once more.

"OVER NINE THOUSAND!" The devil shouted. He felt his ears going deaf for a moment. Irina who was sitting beside him was luckier since she was quick enough to plug her ears.

"What the hell is wrong with this power level!? It's clearly way out of the charts!" The devil started to fiddle with the device. "Is this stupid device broken!? Could this be a defect product of Ajuka-sama experiment!? Or are they pulling a prank on me again!?"

While the devil was busy throwing up his anger on the machine, the other deity cupped his chin as if deep in thought.

"Hey Beo-kun," The blonde deity called the devil. He was using a playful tone, but his eyes showed a seriousness that was contrasting with the deity overall personality. "What's so wrong with having power level more than nine thousand? I'm sure deities on my level could surpass those numbers."

"You don't understand!" Beowulf yelled at him. "Back at the HQ I tested this device on Serafall-sama as a joke! But her power level doesn't even get past five thousand! What kind of dragon could be two times stronger than a Maou, huh!?"

"Not only that, but the power level that is recorded here is only the residual power left! The original power level might far surpass this! This is crazy! There is no dragon alive should be this powerful!"

After shouting those words, Beowulf became silent. A second later his eyes widen in realizations. No dragons** alive** should be this powerful, but what about the dead or the sealed one? It's the only possibility left; the source of the power was probably...

"The Two Heavenly Dragons." The two deities spoke at the same time.

Heavenly Dragons

They are Dragons with powers that rival that of a God and Maou and are considered to be of the highest class of Dragons. There are only two Heavenly Dragons exist, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, and the White Dragon Emperor, Albion.

In the past, the two Heavenly Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who are at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears.

Divine Dividing

A sacred gear with the soul of Albion sealed inside it. It has the power to divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. A fearsome sacred gear that could turn Divine Deities into a being weaker than a frail human.

Boosted Gear

A sacred gear with the soul of Ddraig sealed inside it. It has the power to double the power of its wielder every 10 seconds. Having no limit except the user capabilities, this sacred gear could give mortals the power that rivaled those with Divine Nature.

But even then, these two sacred gears were not a big problem. As long as you defeat the user quickly, there shouldn't be that much of a problem. Not only that, the fact that human had mostly basic parameter and potential had made the two sacred gears less dangerous than how it should be.

No, the thing that makes these two sacred gears dangerous is the fact that there are deities sealed inside it.

Juggernaut Drive

A special ability of Sacred Gears with beings sealed inside them. It is exclusive to the Longinus - Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and is considered to be forbidden moves. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons, but the users will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power.

If the wielder use the Juggernaut Drive, then it is possible for them to gain true power of the heavenly dragons. But, this moves is a last resort for every Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Human who has a short life span will probably die after using it once.

That level of power, the scale of destruction and that dragonish attribute were enough proof for them. The Hakuryuukou was a boy that Azazel supervised, then the only culprit left was the Sekiryuutei, the possessor of the Red Dragon Emperor Gauntlet, Boosted Gear.

Realizing that fact, the blonde deity stared at the sleeping boy on Kiri's back. That boy is a Sekiryuutei, a Longinus possessor. From that level of power that the weird device shown, the boy had clearly used the Juggernaut Drive.

The only question left was how could the boy be alive?

No, not only that, when he healed the boy he clearly saw that his life span was pretty normal. The boy could live for another 70 years or so. If the boy had used the Juggernaut drive then his life span should have shrink into a count of days.

It would be a different matter all together if the boy was not human. Angel, Devils, Fallen Angels and other entities such as them have a lifespan of at least five hundred years. But the boy was clearly human. It's not possible for him to stay alive after using the Juggernaut drive.

"Boy, are you really a human?"The blonde deity whispered.

"Huh?" The devil, Beowulf looked at the deity and then looked at the boy. "Wait! Don't tell me the source of the power was that kid!"

He pointed at the sleeping boy. The current Sekiryuutei was only a kid and he already used the Juggernaut drive and he was **alive.**

"That doesn't make any sense! What the hell is going on here!?" The devil gritted his teeth and looked towards the three human. "Oi, Human! Give that kid to me!"

That statement made the human pause in shock.

"Why do you want to take Issei-kun away!?" Irina yelled at the devil. "He is my friend!"

"Because that 'Issei' kid is a Sekiryuutei who uses a Juggernaut Drive and still alive!" The Devil yelled back at the girl, causing her to flinch. "That kind of impossibility shouldn't go unchecked! I will take him to Ajuka-sama so he could examine him!"

The devil walked towards them with a menacing aura. It was the worst situation for Kiri. That devil was now actively targeting them. Well, not them but the boy who was sleeping on his back.

If he surrendered the boy to the devil, then there would be a chance for him and his daughter to survive all of this. But he quickly squashed that thought. For him, a Christian giving up to a devil was not a choice. No, more than that, his pride as a human being could not let him to sacrifice this little boy.

"Irina, take Issei-kun and run." He raised his Excalibur towards the devil. "I'll buy you some time."

"But Tou-san!"

"Just do it!" As soon as he said that, he assaulted the devil.

The brown haired devil grabbed his own sword and put it in front of him. When the attack came, he received it with his own and parried it with his sword. He stared at the attacker in front of him.

"I am impressed by your courage human. Even the other mystical being would cower in fear before me, but," He pushed up his sword and sent the Excalibur flying. Without a pause, he sent a follow up knee to the gut, sending Kiri flying away to the crater wall. "Attacking me, Beowulf, the Pawn of Sirzechs-sama is a big mistake!"

"Tou-san!" Irina was about to rush to her father side before she realized that the brown haired devil had already turned towards them. The look on his face was serious. It was not a menacing look, but Irina knew that the person would do anything to get his job done.

"Hey little miss, just let me take that boy and no one will be hurt anymore okay. I promise that the boy will be safe with us and no one will harm him." He slowly walked towards the two children. His voice sound sincere and his eyes showed a little thing that devil shouldn't have, _kindness_. He didn't sound like someone who was lying at all.

But Irina would have none of that. She had left Issei yesterday, and then all of this happened. What would happen if she left Issei now? Issei would be taken to the hell, the place where devil stays. She wouldn't be able to reach him there, and she didn't know if she could meet him again. No, Irina would never give Issei to this person.

"No! I won't let you take Issei-kun away!" Irina held the unconscious boy trying to cover Issei from the devil. She held her tears, not wanting to show her weakness "I don't want to leave him again! I am his friend! I will never leave his side!"

The devil sighed and sheathed his sword. He was silent for a while, before he stared at the two with a stern look.

"I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." He began to walk towards the two. The kindness in his eyes fade away, replaced with a resolute gaze.

'_No, no'_ she knew it. All of her efforts would be meaningless before this devil. She held her friend body closer and tightened her hold. She knew it was meaningless, even her father who was so strong could not stop him. What could she do? What could a little girl do against a strong devil like this brown haired man?

Ah that's right. When all hope is lost, the only thing you should do is to ask help from Him.

Her family is consisted of many devoted Christian. When she was able to sing, the first song she had sung was a children gospel. When she was able to read for the first time, the book she always spent her time reading was the holy bible. And as soon as she able to speak clearly, the first thing her family taught her was to pray.

Yes, Lord is her most powerful Ally. He always protects her and her family. So at this time of trouble, when she didn't know what to do the only thing she could do was to pray.

"Oh Lord, please safe this lost lamb of yours from the evil and bring us to safety." She prayed with a small voice.

The devil flinched a little back then, as if something struck him in the face, but that was it, nothing else worth noting happened; the devil was still walking towards them.

"God I beg you with all my heart, please safe me and my loved one." She prayed once more.

Noticing that nothing had changed, she continued to pray again and again. But still, nothing happened.

Finally the devil stood before her and Issei. He stared at her with something akin to annoyance, as if she had been throwing stones at the man.

Why does The God have not answer her plea yet?

Was there something lacking in her prayer?

Has she not prayed seriously enough?

Was The Lord... Abandoning her?

'No!' When that thought entered her mind she began to cry. She had doubted her own Lord. This was the first time she ever thought something like that. Was this doubt the cause of her failed prayers?

"This is it little miss." The devil said quietly. "I'm sorry."

'Then once more, only one more time. I'll pray again, with all my heart, with all my strength and without a doubt.'

"GOD PLEASE SAFE US!" she shouted to the heaven. There are no fancy words in her prayer. It was only a desperate shout made by a little girl. But that time something finally happened.

The devil suddenly jumped aside, creating distances from them. He was holding his left arm in pain. When one looked closely, they would notice a needle that seemed to be made of light.

When Irina glanced down she noticed an unbelievable sight. At the ground where the devil had been standing a moment before, there were a numerous Needles of Light stuck there.

When she looked up, the blonde deity who had been silent for a while was standing in front of her. Her father who was knocked unconscious by the devil was being supported by the blonde deity on his left shoulder. His father prized weapon, the holy sword Excalibur Blessing was held in the left arm of the blonde deity.

"You bastard!" The devil snared at the blonde man. "How dare you attack me when my back was turned!? Where is your so called pride huh!?"

The blonde man smiled at the devil with his trademark loop sided grin and answered easily,

"Sorry, it was out of reflects."

"Like I'll believe that!" The devil retorted.

"Well, it's the truth. I always have a bad habit of attacking the nearest enemies who harm my people."

"YOUUU!"

Ignoring the devil who was yelling at him, the blonde deity turned to face Irina and smiled at her. He gently laid down the unconscious Kiri beside the little girl and patted her head.

"You really are a religious kid huh?" He looked at the girl with a smirk. He patted her head for the last time and stood up. The Excalibur Blessing held confidently in his right hand. "Well, I'm no God, but do you want to be saved?"

Irina stared at him with wide eyes and nodded. The deity was giving out a calm and serene light. Just being close to him made Irina felt safe. She finally realized, this being in front of him is a holy being.

"Mister," Irina called the being slowly. "What is your name?"

The being looked at her for a moment and then covered his mouth. Irina noticed that once more, the being was suppressing his laughter. After a second the deity took a deep breath and spoke to her.

"You are asking that question NOW, of all possible times? Seriously you really are an interesting kid." He shook his head in amusement and turned around to face the devil.

"Hey Beo-kun, I'm sorry, but do you mind to back down?" The deity asked the now sneering devil. "I'm starting to like this girl and I'm pretty interested with that Chibi-Sekiryuutei. So do you mind leaving now?"

The Devil looked at him with disbelief. With a sound like those of a wild beast, he growled and took out his sword once more. "Are you mocking me?" He said those words with cold anger. "You think I, Beowulf would back down with that kind of request!? There is no way I could go back to Sirzechs-Sama empty handed!"

"Promotion: Queen!" With those words, He rushed to the blonde deity. He was undoubtedly fast. In an instant he and the blonde deity have clashed with their swords in hand.

The sword in the devil hand was enveloped in a deep crimson aura. It seems that Beowulf had channeled his demonic energy into the sword, reinforcing it to be stronger. Beowulf pushed down his swords with a grunt, overpowering the deity slowly with his physical strength.

The deity was losing ground by the second. Irina could tell that. He was using much more effort compared to his enemies and the aura of the devil was bigger than the deity's.

No, the deity still looked calm. His face was set with a permanent mocking grin, as if provoking the enemy to put on more power to crush him. Beowulf who probably saw the deity's expression snarled and started to put more of his aura into the crimson sword.

Beowulf smirked in victory when he pushed back the Excalibur Blessing in the deity hand, forcing the deity to use both of his hand to push the sword back.

"This is my victory, bird!" Beowulf put more of his demonic energy at the sword to the point that the aura cloaking it made the sword seemed as big as a buster sword. With a loud battle cry, he pushed the sword down.

And it broke.

Beowulf was shocked by how things turn-out. His sword was not a normal demonic sword. It was a legendary sword, once held by his ancestor in a battle against an unknown dragon. And that sword broke without any clear reason. This was impossible.

Realizing that he was still in the middle of battle, Beowulf forced himself out of shock and focused once more on the enemy in front of him,

The enemy who was bringing down a sword to slash him down.

The sword was coming down fast. He was jumping back a moment too late.

The Excalibur Blessing made a long cut from his shoulder to his hips.

He jumped back, holding his wounded body. The cut was not too deep thanks to the defensive boost of the Queen but it was worse than how it look. The Light from the Excalibur spread inside his body, weakening him and sending him a flaring pain periodically. His condition had worsened with time, and finally he fell on his knees.

He was no longer in any condition to fight. He **could **force his self to fight, but the consequences were too big and the chance of victory was too small. He underestimated his enemy, and now he was wounded, weaponless and outgunned.

He looked up to see the victor staring down at him, still wearing that god damned smile of his.

"How...?" He managed to form those words between his coughing.

"How? You mean how I broke your sword?" He asked. "Well, that sword of yours is too weak to contain that much of a power. So of course it would break."

"Weak...? That one is a legendary demonic sword. How can such sword be weak?" At that time his gaze fell on the light reflected from the holy sword in the deity's hand. "Ah, I see."

Excalibur Blessing

One of the seven holy swords that was created from the fragment of the original Excalibur. In the hand of one with the proper skill, it will give the power to strengthen any holy artifact or deity and the power to weaken anything with a demonic attribute.

His enemy probably used the sword to weaken his sword to the point that it became a normal demonic sword. Now that he thought about it, maybe the deity had made him mad deliberately in order to make him put more demonic power than necessary.

"Hah... I lost. What a shame." He had lost. Coming back empty handed and wounded, he would make his King disappointed for sure. No, he was being way too optimistic. He might not be able to make it back alive. This guy was an enemy and he had no reason to let such a golden opportunity go.

He fell down lying on his back. Waiting for the incoming final blow, he closed his eyes.

'I'm Sorry Sirzechs-Sama, my King.' He thought resignedly

The blow never came down.

He opened his eyes and look at an ink marker. The one who was holding it was obviously the bastard that was smiling mischievously.

"What the hell are you going to do with that marker huh!?" He swatted the marker away.

"I thought you want to be Jigglypuff-ed since you close your eyes like that..." The blonde looked away with a disappointed look.

"I don't want to, You Idiot!" He was about to sit up and give the deity a good hit in the face, only to fell down once more. "Dammit!"

"Jesus, you should stay still for now. The light inside your body is more lethal compared to the other, you know?" The deity put his hand on the demon wound. "I'll heal you so stay still, okay?"

Once again, the deity performed a healing that could be described as miraculous. The wound that was bleeding began to close and Beowulf could feel the poisonous light leaving his system. When the deity finished his healing, there were no wounds left.

"There, all better." The deity stood up and smiled at the recovering Devil. "So how do you feel?"

"I'm fine" The devil said bitterly "But, are you stupid?"

"No, I'm not." The deity waved nonchalantly. He then placed his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt "What make you say such thing, Beo-Kun?"

"The fact that you deliberately heal your enemy!" He shouted, annoyed at the other deity "Why don't you kill me?"

"Because The Lord told us to love our enemies?" The blonde playfully answered. The anger filled gaze was the only answer he got."Well, jokes aside. The reason that I let you live is simple, Beo-kun."

"You are more useful to me alive."

That matter of fact tone of his made Beowulf realize. If he died here, his King won't just stay quiet and watch. Hid dead on the hand of the other factions would without a doubt, spark another Great War. On the other hand if he was alive, then not only the war could be avoided, but he would owe the man one.

"Fine then, what do you want from me?"

The deity smiled at him and pointed at the unconscious young Sekiryuutei.

"You want me to keep quiet about him?" Beowulf asked the deity. He was expecting the man to nod while widening his smile, but the deity shook his head instead. He walked towards the two children and placed his hand on the Sekiryuutei fore head.

"Go back to Sirzechs and tell him everything about the new Sekiryuutei." The deity said to him. He was staring at the two children with an amused grin, as if looking at a new game that he had been waiting for. "And spread this news to those stupid balding old elder of the council:

"I, Raphael the Healing of The God, appoint this boy as my Godchild. From this day forth he shall be the one who heal the world from the evil with his power and talent." Ten graying white wings spread out from his back, the light from the wings shined down upon the sleeping boy. "Anyone who dares to lay a hand on him before he is ready will be punished by me.

"And when the times come, he shall be the one who dealt the punishment to the Evil."

Author notes:

The time has come for the story to continue

Both for my story and season two.

Yeah, you read that right.

As of 7th July, Highschool DxD season 2 is now airing! Rejoice people!

*Clapping and Cheering Noises*

Thank you.

Well that aside, this is the second chapter of the Kings. It's way longer than the previous one. Well, I was planning to make it short, but I had too much fun writing the interaction between Raphael and Irina and this is the result.

Raphael is one of my OC, he is one of the four archangels who ruled the heaven. He hasn't made any appearances in the novel, so yeah well I'm sorry if his personality is just like that...

And Irina's father... He was only mentioned a few times in the novel so yeah, he's an OC too. I'm sorry if he appears weak, but just be honest. What could an exorcist in his mid thirties do against one of the Archangel and a Descendant of a hero?

Well anyway, this is the character profile for those two.

...

Raphael

One of the four great archangels along with Michael, Gabriel and Uriel. He was said to be the weakest out of the four. While it is true that he is weaker even compared to Gabriel, but he make it up by his extraordinary ability in healing and his creativity in the use of his spear of light.

He is easy to get bored, so he develops a habit of teasing others to make the situation more "Fun". It seems that to alleviate his boredom, he spent most of his time on travelling the human world. Those travelling experience of his made him more knowledgeable about human society. It seems that he also read things like manga in his free times.

He was a friend of Azazel back when the former was still an angel. He commented that Azazel's project was one of the few things that could be described as "Fun and interesting." When Azazel had become a Fallen Angel they had lost communication for a while. After the Great War had ended, he and Azazel became a friend once more.

...

Shidou Kiri

Father of Irina Shidou and the wielder of the Excalibur Blessing. He was a talented exorcist during his younger days. He had exorcised more than hundred Low and Middle class devils before he finally retired after battling the Duke of Paimon.

He married and sires a daughter after retiring 8 years ago. After retiring from exorcist business, he opened an antique shop and gain living from there.

He was about to return to Italy to give the Excalibur Blessing back to the church, saying that the holy sword has only collecting dust and thieves back at his house.

...

Well that's it for the character profile!

Please review, PM or email me and tell me what is lacking in my story.

Thank you for reading and bye-bye. (^_^)

Toraemon Signing off!


End file.
